Kingdom of Beasts
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: Arendelle is facing the threat of war from Prince Caleb of The Southern Isles, Hans older brother and Weselton, Anna convices her sister to call on Arendelle's oldest ally. Elsa is left with no choice but to ask help from a kingdom beyond the North Mountains, a kingdom that is home of the lycans, problem is the King and Prince have been engage with Elsa & Anna since they were born.
1. Chapter 1

**_Frozen: Kindgom of Beasts_**

**_By_**

ZombieSlayerofTheUnderworld

Prologue: Friendship between Man and Beast

_So howl at the moon, oh how can it be?_  
_The softer the skin the sharper the teeth_  
_With nowhere to go, nothing to believe_  
_I'm counting on beauty to kill off the beast _

_\- Ice Nine Kills, "Love Bites"_

Its crest is a crocus behind a green & purple banner that is the crest of Arendelle, a Small yet beautiful & prosperous kingdom, its famous for it's hot yet calm summer's and cold but great winters, The kingdom of Arendelle is rich in timber, precious metals and gems, its mountains and fjords boasted the purest water and ice known, and its people were highly skilled craftsmen and shipbuilders, their king and queen, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna ruled with fairness and kindness, but despite the skilled workers and purest water that Arendelle has it lack a major thing; A strong army. Arendelle's Royal Guard only has barely 600 soldiers and the City Watch only 300, both armed with only swords, spears, or crossbows as Arendelle lacked any major arms industry, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna knew that Arendelle wouldn't stand a chance in a major conflict, while the Royal Guard and City Watch would gladly fight for their country and lay down there lives they lack any combat experience as Arendelle has not had a war at all and never was called to fight, The Kingdom of Arendelle is a very peaceful country but even peaceful countries need warriors, enter another kingdom just beyond the Northern Mountains.

Beyond the North Mountains a great kingdom stands, the Battleclaw Kingdom, it is a strong, prosperous, & battle-hardened kingdom, home of the lycanthrope race or werebeasts to some, the lycans are a proud people with culture built on blood & war, their warriors are one of the most skilled and the most brutal but it is also home to the best blacksmiths, gunsmiths, alchemists, craftsmen who are on par or better then the Arendellians but in the end they are well known by the Arendellians for their warriors who were better armed & armored then the Arendelle Royal Guard and has a huge arms industry producing arms unknown to Arnedelle and her allies & rivals, weapons such as muzzle loading siege artillery and giant automatic crossbows, truly this is a kingdom bred for war, it's no secret that Lycan culture is violent & savage compare to Arendelle who is pacfistic in nature, but that not what makes them stand out, it's their power to transform into a beast, a bipedal animal with the strength of 100 men, they are many kind ranging from the fearsome werewolf to the savage werebear to the sneaky wererats to even the monstrous weresharks.

Yet despite the Battleclaw Kingdom's violent and brutal culture it was peaceful and only would fight if everything else fails to bring peace, the kingdom was ruled by its king and queen, King Skalvir and his wife, Queen Bujilief The Gifted. The rulers had a strong character and strong morals, surprisingly King Skalvir & Queen Bujilief were the first to establish communication with Arendelle, at first King Agnarr was suspicious of the Lycan Kingdom but as time went on the rulers of both nations became the best of friends and it was that moment that an alliance pact was signed, the Lycan King was the first to offer their allegiance to Arendelle, and it was on this that King Agnarr's and Queen Iduna's daughters, Anna and Elsa are betrothed to King Skalvir's sons, his youngest; Erinrod Law-Hammers to Princess Anna and his eldest son Fenmer The Warwolf to Princess Elsa, this marriage would help unite the two kingdoms as well as strengthen their alliance.

In truth Agnarr and Iduna at first thought an arrnage marriage wouldn't sit well with their daughters but Skalvir's sons would visited regularly to Arendelle Caslte to spend time with Elsa and Anna, all 4 would be playing together or just enjoying ones company, cause as The Lycan King said _"Its better for them to grow up together and build a strong friendship than to to be married once they both come of age without not even knowing each other. "_

Little did they know that fate or destiny, whichever is the right term can sometimes be unpredictable.

* * *

**_Arendelle Castle, Arendelle _**

A black hair boy looks around. He was lost, utterly, completely lost, it has been said that he has a bad sense of direction but right now the boy isn't lost but searching for his Friend (and future wife). The boy who is 9 and half years old looked around the lush gardens of Arendelle Caslte, he searched every bush, checked behind every tree, even ask some of the servants if they saw Elsa, alas the young lycan prince was determined to look for his best friend, maybe he'll asked his younger brother if he has seen Elsa.

With a sigh the young Prince Fenmer went in search for his little brother, no doubt that he was with Anna, those 2 were as thick as thieves, those two were either sneaking into the kitchens and grabbing pastries or chocolates or in the gallery looking at (or more like talking to) the paintings, whatever the case may be if he can find those 2 troublemakers he can ask them where Elsa was, they have to know, especially Anna since she has this 6th sense of always knowing where her sister is.

As he walked through the halls of the castle he first checked the castle kitchens.

Walking into the kitchens he saw the cooks and bakers hard at work since it was just 2 hours until dinner that's the reason he wanted to find Elsa and at least spend an hour or 2 with her before dinner starts cause usually when dinner is over him, his brother, and the sisters would be put to bed.

His train of thought was cut short when he notice the 2 little troublemakers sneaking out the door he came through as he saw Anna carrying chocolate chip cookies and his brother pieces of dried goat, Erinrod never did had the huge sweet tooth that his friend did but he will occasionally eat some of the cookies or cakes or whatever sweets Anna has manage to sneak out.

Fenmer quickly walked to the door and saw the pair sitting near the door to the Royal Library eating away at their plunder, he gave a small smile as he saw his brother and the Arendellian princess talking and laughing, he remembers the day when both of them were introduced to Anna and Elsa and ever since that day they have been the best of friends.

He walked towards the pair and once has near them he saw Anna quickly shove the last 2 cookies into her mouth while Erinrod was just casually eating his last piece of dried goat

"I told you not to shove food down that quickly, you can choke on them." His little brother chastised her as Anna gave him an embarrassed look with her cheeks turning a light red.

Fenmer smiled, his brother was always protective of Anna, he would help her with anything, and she was happy to have such great friends with her.

Anna swallowed her food and stood up and turned to Fenmer, "if you came to ask us if we've seen Elsa then she's in her room." She said with a smile.

Fenmer wanted to smack himself in the head, out of all the places he hasn't thought of it was her own room, Elsa was probably doing her studies or learning how to be a queen since she's the next one for the throne.

"Thank you Anna" he said he then turned to his brother who just finished his little snack, "Erinrod, father just wanted to let you know that dinner I'll ready in two hours, so you better not let too much, and please if you do happen to get he stomach ache again can you please try to at least not vomit while we're eating" he said as he remembers the accident his brother caused last week.

Erinrod gave a small frown "Alright brother, come one Anna." He said as he then gently took Anna hand, "Let's go see Joan again. Before dinner starts." He stood up holding Anna's hand, walking away, Anna turned and waved bye to Fenmar

"See you at dinner Fenmer."

"Same to you Anna." Fenmer replied, he then turn and went to Elsa's room all while thinking about her magic, Elsa had this magical ability to control Ice & snow, at first Elsa was afraid that he would reject her and hate her for her magical ability, she was open with her parents, some of the castle staff, and finally Anna cause she's her sister but she never shared her secret with anyone else in Arendelle, much less a prince of a neighboring kingdom, but Prince Fenmer was intrigued with the ice magic that his friend possessed, she was scared that he or his family would reject her thus ending the strong alliance, but Fenmer wouldn't have it, he loved his friend no matter what her powers was, I mean his people can change into various werebeasts, it should be he that should be scared.

The Royal Family of Arendelle never visited the Battleclaw Kingdom, but who knows maybe it will happen one day.

Fenmer arrived at the door of the royal sisters, nervously he lightly knocked at the door, quickly fixing himself, he wouldn't admit it but he did love Elsa more than a friend which is weird cause he and his brother were friends with the Anna & Elsa for almost a year, that and well he's almost ten and Elsa is only 8, kids his age shouldn't be thinking about love...or can they?

Before he can think of anything else the door open and he saw Elsa in her usual blue dress, her hair done in her usual bun, he looked at her icy blue eyes staring deep into his golden eyes.

"Fenmer?" She said as she wonder what the lucan prince wanted, _Probably wants another game of chess _she thought, Unlike her sister Anna who wanted to build snowmen or do each others hair (Not that she minds), Anna wasn't the type to play chess or reading a book in silence, the Prince of Battleclaw was just like her in her regards in games and literature but that doesn't mean they won't play around and get into trouble_._

Fenmer muster his courage to speak, even though it's been almost a year the young prince still gets a bit nervous when trying to talk to Elsa, when they have long conversations or playing around in the castle he doesn't feel nervous, it's when has to try and talk to her that makes him nervous.

"Just wanted to tell you that Dinner is an hour away and I just wanted to spend that time with you." He said while nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

Elsa just smiled and casually asked, "Oh well what do you want to do Fenmer? Play chess? Or maybe a round of snowball fight?" The amount of times that they ended in a draw when it came to their snowball fights, sure Elsa had control of snow & ice, but Fenmer was just fast, has quicker reflexes and it's almost like he knows when she's about to strike.

Fenmer shook head, "No just want to spend time with you that's all." He said truthfully.

Elsa rolled her eyes. The lycan prince can be clingy sometimes and a bit overprotective for her taste, she remembers what happen during the summer parties her parents will host that Fenmer gave a mean right hook to some rude prince of Weselton after he pranked her, but maybe his clingyness and protective nature was a good thing, speaking of that incident she still needs to thank him for standing up for her.

"I almost forgot, here." Esla said as she twirl her fingers using her magic to create something for him, and in seconds she made an ice figure of a howling wolf, after giving it the finishing touches she held the ice gift with her open hands showing it to her friend.

"For what you did for me during the summer party."

The young prince gently took her creation that she made for him, he looked on how flawless the ice is, the details of the wolf, it was beautiful.

Now it was his turn to give her something, he pulled out his small dagger that his mother gave to him, its pommel bare the shape of a growling wolf, its blade serrated, and its grip with 3 claw marks of a bear, he held out his dagger along with the scabbard to Elsa.

Elsa was shock to see him presenting his dagger to her, surely his parents would ask what happen to it and her father would most likely not let her keep it, "Are you sure Fenmer? Isn't your father going to ask and you're mother, what will she say-"

"Dont worry Elsa, " he said before she can have a panic attack, "My mother told me that to always give a gift to a special person and so I'm giving it to you."

Elsa blushed at what he said, in truth she wouldn't admit it that she actually likes him

."Elsa, can I say something strange?" Fenmer ask as he saw the ice princess admiring her gift, he can see light shades of red on her cheeks.

Elsa looked up to him, her eyes staring into his, "Oh Fenmer, nothing you say is strange." She said reassuring her friend if he had to say something weird, it wasn't the first time it happen.

"I will have your first kiss on my next visit." He vowed.

Elsa was blushing furiously at what he said, but at the same time he shares the same feelings she has, before she can say anything they both heard the familiar voices of His father and her father, she quickly went inside her room to hide the dagger when she returns he saw Fenmer holding his hand out.

"Come on Elsa let's not be late for dinner."

Elsa smiled as she toke his hand and both of them started to walk down the hallway in search of their fathers.

Their next visit would have been in two weeks time, if Elsa hadn't accidentally hit Anna with her powers, after that incident the prince and the princess never spoke to each other in 13 years yet the alliance between Arendelle and Battleclaw Kingdom still went on.

* * *

**Well that does it for the prologue, this storybwill take 1 month prior to the events of the first film, so far my writing has been improving but I could use a Co-Author/Writer for this one, anyways constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom of Beasts**

By

ZombieSlayerofTheUnderworld

Chapter 1: Old Friends & Enemies, New Problems

_Son of a wolf_  
_When the fight is calling_  
_Son of a wolf_  
_And the night has come_  
_Son of a wolf_  
_Can you hear me calling?_  
_Hallelujah_

_\- Powerwolf, "Son of A Wolf"_

Elsa woke up with a start. She blink as her dream, more like memory, came back to her. It has been years since she last seen the lycan prince, how long has it been? 13 years?

She could remember the days and nights that they spent either playing chess and her winning the majority of the time (even though he'll argue and say that he let her win), she wish for his company even for a day. She still has the letters he wrote to her when she and Anna were separated, and not to forget the dagger he gave her, the dagger was in her study in a glass case.

Elsa sometimes worries if her future husband is okay, she knows well enough about Lycan culture to know that the Battleclaw Kingdom is always at war with other kingdoms, she remembers clearly on how Queen Meirda told her that the Northern Invaders never even left their country due to the Lycans already laying siege to the Northern Relm. Fenmer wrote to her and said that it was his duty to protect his fiancee's friends from any danger, even after 13 years apart he still loves her, maybe on his next visit he can finally get that kiss he vowed to get back when they were kids

If Fenmer does come and vists her one day She should probably stop calling him prince. For one thing, the prince became king at the age of fifteen when his parents died, and has been going on campaigns against hostile kingdoms or other creatures, she remembers the war against the Northern Invaders and various other viking clans that have been a problem for Arendelle and her allies, now no viking has been seen in the last 2 years all thanks to King Fenmer and his brother.

Elsa sighed, maybe she'll get to see him again after all these years, they still write to each other and Fenmer always the sweetheart sends her gifts like flowers, and wooden figures. That day will come sooner or later.

Elsa gave another tired sigh and went back to bed, still thinking of her future husband.

* * *

_The Southern Isles_

Hans stared at the man in front if him. He had been sent to exile in one of the empty castles by his oldest brother, his king. He sneered at that thought, so close, so close to get his own kingdom and not see his bastard brothers, he would've had Arendelle to himself if it wasn't for that Ice whore and his bitch sister.

The man in front of him could have been charming, if it was not for the twisted look on his face. He is Prince Fedrick , the ninth prince of the Southern Isles, and also second in command of King Caleb, Hans's oldest brother.

"I must admit little brother everyone one of us is impressed. Trying to take over Arendelle and kill both the queen and princess. Never thought you had it in you, Hans." Harald mocked.

Hans glared at his older brother. Fedrick was one of the good ones. He was one of the perfect princes who didn't cared about the throne, he was like a dog always following his master, he would follow Caleb to the end of times, it didn't surprise Hans when he was made Lord Commander of The Southern Isles army.

"Then again Hans, your not the only one who is interested in Arendelle." Fedrick said. Hans eyes widened at the revelation, If his 12 brothers also had an interest in Arendelle then why didn't they go?

"What? You thought you were the only prince who wanted the untold riches of that Kingdom?" Harald said with a smirk.

This in turn anger Hans, what was the point of him being at Arendelle in the first place?

"So why send me? Why? Am I a big fucking joke to y-" Hans was cut off as his brother slammed his hand on the table.

"Manners baby brother!" Harald hissed. "I admit, half of us wanted to go. I realize that the only way to do that was through overthrowing the ruling monarch. All of us have no intention to marry a crowned princess unlike other rulers nor do we have plans to form an alliance unlike Corona and Dunbroch."

Hans looked at his brother in shock. He had always thought Fedrick was an idiot and lack ambitions. To hear him admit that everyone of his brothers wanted a piece of the big pie that was Arendelle proved him wrong, maybe if all 13 of them worked together they could take Arendelle...and maybe her allies.

"I have a proposition." Harald stated. "You can join us when we declare war on Arendelle or you can stay here in this castle by your lonesome for the rest of your miserable life."

Hearing the option he was offered did interst him, a way to get back at that dumb red head and her ice bitch sister, but to declare war on Arendelle will cause her allies; Dunbroch and Corona to respond and come to Arendelle's defense, despite The Southern Isles having a bigger army then those 2 kingdoms, he has heard the tales of Clan Dunbroch and its warriors, and Corona despite only having 1,500 soldiers are no slouch when it came to battle.

"What about Arendelle's allies? They would surely come to its defense."

Fredrick grinned "Dont you worry about that dear brother, Wesleton has already vowed to aid us, with our forced combine we have close to 20,000 at our command. Not to mention we will have the aid from 2 Sellsword Companies; The Warhawks and Iron Company."

Now Hans's curiosity is at full blast, there was no lie in his Brother's words, Wesleton had a good standing army, and some of the best swordsmen on par with their own. Arendelle lacked any major arms industry, in fact during his stay in Arendelle all members of Arendelle's Royal Guard had swords, spears, or crossbows, and add 2 infamous mercenary guilds that are known for some pretty nasty stuff, he almost felt sorry for them...almost.

"And how would I be able to leave? How do I know you or any of my other brothers won't sell me out" Hans asked dryly. As tempting as revenge is, he has to know that he won't be thrown to the wolves or worse get a dagger behind his back, they may be family but that doesn't mean they're trustworthy.

Fedrick smirked, Hans maybe young but he was no fool. "Simple my dear little brother. You will be in command of a force of 3,000 who would be the first ones to land." He said, still having that grin on his face.

Hans sighed before nodding his head. This is a win situation here for him, he commands a small force who are first to land on Arendelle, maybe he can prove to his brothers he's worth something, all that matters is that he will have his revenge. As long as it is HE who gets to kill the Ice Queen and her sister. Killing Elsa would be enough but killing that bitch Anna would be the icing on his cake.

"What exactly are you and the others trying to gain from this, besides Arendelle?" Hans asked. He needs to know what caused his brothers to plan this. It's not like one day they decided to just declare war on Arendelle right at the drop of a hat.

"Revenge. That kingdom made a mockery out of us by cutting trade with us and other kingdoms are also cutting trade, Dunbroch and Corona also have cut trades." Fedrick explained. He then smiled sadistically. "And once we're done with Arendelle I feel those 2 kingdoms need to punish and learn their place in this world."

"And what would I and the rest of us get?" Hans asked, the comment about wanting to punish both Dunbroch and Corona made him think that Fedrick & his brothers dont just want to get revenge on Arendelle & her allies, but to build an empire. Fedrick wants to build an empire, of course. Bu het still had to get something from all this once this campaign is finished.

"I'll give you Arendelle once we have made all 3 kingdoms part of The Southern Isles I want you to be in charge of Arendelle." Fedrick said with ease. It was obvious that he had thought very hard on this. "The rest of us only care about money and gold to fill our coffers, that and we will control Corona and Weselton can have Dunbroch"

Hans nodded, for the first time in their history the Southern Isles will no longer be an archipelago that is the laughing stock of the kingdoms, it will now be The Southern Empire.

"What exactly are your plans?"

* * *

Unknown to the Prince and the King, right out side the castle was a lone wolf, a wolf black as coal and its eyes red like blood. It stood there bellow the balcony, its ears twitch listening to everything the 2 Southerners were talking about.

Once it heard enough it spritined to the forest just 3 miles from the Castle, no guard ever notice the wolf.

At the entrance of the forest where 2 men in black leather armor with hoods covering their faces waiting behind some trees the darkness of the night helping them even more, one was waiting and the other watching the castle with his telescope, the man gave a small huff.

"You know out King and Prince never trusted the Southern Islanders, and I can see why." He said, his posture never changing still looking through the telescope.

"Its not just The Southern Isles, its Weselton as well." The other replied, if they had it their way they could easily kill both of them but the order was to spy on them and report back anything that they deem bad.

The man's ear twitched as he turned his head to the left and saw the black wolf sitting right next to him, "Anything to report boy?" He said.

Both agents listen to the wolf snarls and growls, if anyone saw this they would think the 2 are nutters in talking with a wolf, but they are no ordinary people.

Once the wolf was finished one of the men took out pieces of smoked venison from his satchel and gave it to the wolf, "Good work boy."

The two agents looked at each other, absorbing the Intel they were just given, they both knew that the moment this is brought back to the King and his brother it would be enough to sound the bells and prepare for war.

"How long would take us to get back to Battleclaw?" He said to his partner, he wanted to get this back to his King as quickly as they can, the sooner they get this the more time they have to set up battle plans.

"A day since remember, we aren't human." His parent said with a toothy grin revealing sharp canines like those of a wolf.

The other return ot with his own toothy grin but his teeth were serrated, like those of a shark, "First they're are going to send the declaration of war which is going to take them 2 days give or take, Queen Elsa will most likely meet with Caleb and try to talk it out, knowing those Bastards they won't, they'll probably give Arendelle less then a week to either surrender or be invaded." He said.

The werewolf agent scoffed at the idea of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna surrendering to these sons of a whores, Arendelle's Royal Guard and City Watch would fight to the death, "Let's go Cedric the sooner we get back to Battleclaw the sooner our King can assemble the men"

The wereshark agent nodded. "Let's go Vilkar"

* * *

**Well that ends the first chapter of this story, dont worry it's going to get pretty bloody in the next few chapters, I tried to make Elsa as in-character as I can although she may seem a bit OOC, as for Hans and His brothers, The Southern Isles always strike me as a shady and untrustworthy Kingdom that would stab someone in the back for their agenda, anyways that does it for now**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kingdom of Beasts **_

_By_

_ZombieSlayerofTheUnderworld_

_Chapter 2: Drums of War_

_Come to the other side_  
_Into the dark we hide_  
_Gather them for the rite_  
_Sacristarum_  
_We are the force allied_  
_Into the war we ride,_  
_Hallelujah_

_\- Powerwolf, "Army of The Night"_

Elsa looked at Anna. Her sister was eating her food with haste. Kristoff was no better than her. It could be that Anna was eager to write yet another letter to Erinrod, and Kristoff promised to help, alongside Olaf, ever since The Great Thaw, Anna told Kristoff and Olaf about Erinrod and his brother and about the Battleclaw Kingdom. Kristoff was impressed by the Lycan's craftsmen and Blacksmiths who are better then Arendelle's and possibly the entire world.

"Anna, slow down." Elsa said, not taking her eyes off her sister. Anna was eating at an inhumanely speed 'If Erinrod was here he'll probably remind Anna on the dangers of eating to fast' she remembers that Erinrod said that a lot to Anna when they were kids.

Anna swallowed her food before saying. "I promised myself to write a letter to Erinrod and Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are going to help me, I mean who else but the lover expert himself!" She gave a friendly wink to Kristoff who smirked at the friendly gesture. "The sooner we finish breakfast, the sooner we can get started with the letter!"

It had been five months since the Great Freeze. Elsa and Anna grew consideribly close once more, while Kristoff and Sven now live in the palace with them. After some debates, Kristoff became the official royal ice-harvester and has sent ice around Arendelle and also her allies, thanks to her winter powers ice sculptures can be sent without the fear of melting, foods such as meats and fish can now be persevered without the need of salting it.

Anna wasn't the only one who writing a letter to her fiancee. Elsa was in the process of writing a letter to Fenmer as it has been 2½ months since the last letter, he did mention that he was in a midst of a war with The Northern Invaders and Some Viking Clans that have been nuisance for her ships. Even after 13 years apart Arendelle and Battleclaw still maintain a strong alliance.

Before Elsa could continue to think about Battleclaw or Fenmer any further the door burst open and Kai came in looking frantic and scared.

"Your majesty, we have a problem!"

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff looked at Kai wondering what the problem is to cause him such head servant of the castle has always been known for having a calm demeanor and it was rare to see him at this state.

"The Southern Isles have delcared war on us. All 12 princes, including Prince Hans and Weaseltown-I mean Weselton- have allied with them and also declare war!" Kai explained.

Elsa's eyes widened, Anna gasped, and Kristoff had to stop eating and eent numb at the news that Kai brought.

"This is bad. Arendelle doesn't have an army since our late grandfather." Elsa muttered. A declaration of war from The Southern Isles and all 13 brothers supporting it and no doubt leading it and alongside Weselton could be a disaster for Arendelle. Arendelle has no standing army, they have the Royal Guard and City Watch, even with those combine it will only amount to barely a thousand.

Regaining his composure, Kai said "We have to call our allies, DunBroch & Corona. They would surely help us your Majesty."

Elsa shook her head, "Even with Queen Rapunzel and Queen Merida supporting us we would still be severely outnumbered." DunBroch has at best close to 1000 fighters with all the Clans together, and Corona has only 2,500 Soldiers, that brings them to almost 5,000. 'That still isnt enough' The Southern Isles has approximately 10,000, add Weselton's 8,000 and it's almost 20,000 and who knows if the Southern Islanders or Weseltons would hire sellsword companies to boost their numbers. Not to mention it's been a long time since all 3 kingdoms have fought a war and all of the Arendelle Royal Guard and City Watch are inexperience in warfare.

"We have to light the beacon! " Anna suggested. "Fenmer and Erinrod would 100% come to aid us."

Elsa disgested at what Anna said. The Battleclaw Kingdom would no doubt answer the call and with Fenmer at the throne he would likely send the entire Battleclaw Army to defend Arendelle. In truth Battleclaw definitely has the numbers she doesn't remember how many warriors they had but rumors are said that they have the biggest army in the kingdoms some say it to be 250,000 maybe even more, but who knows if Battleclaw is still at war with other kingdoms or waging war with the Nothern Invaders still.

"Not yet." Elsa replied. Everyone looked at her in shock and/or confusion. "We can't be sure that the war is final. We could talk it out with the leader of such declaration."

"But Elsa, we have to light the beacons and call for Battleclaw's aid. What if they really _are_ serious and won't go back from their word? Erinrod and Fenmer would help immediately. They would march into Hell itself just to protect us." Anna said

Anna doesn't have tell Elsa that, she know Fenmer well enough that not only would He and his brother would ride into battle and defend them and her kingdom but both would definitely invade and lay siege to The Isles and Weselton in retaliation. Elsa knew the reputation of the Lycans apart from being fearsome, savage, and well disciplined warirors they also had a infamy of being blood lusted.

"Am I the only one confuse here?" Kristoff asked, gaining everyone's attention. "What do you mean beacons? I thought you guys communicated through letters."

"We do Kristoff, me & Anna still send letters to our fiancees, but a letter would take days to arrive and by the time they get here there won't be an Arendelle, we placed beacons all over the kingdom in case of war." Elsa explained. She keeps forgetting that Kristoff doesn't understand or know much about how things are done around the castle. "Fenmer and Erinrod would help us there's no doubt, but what worries me is that once the Arendelle is protected and The Isles and Weselton can't invade us, Fenmer and his brother would, and trust me when I say this, they will, send the entire Battleclaw Army and lay siege to those 2 kingdoms in an act of revenge, and trust me Kristoff when I say this, Fenmer would burn The Southern Isles and Weselton to the ground just to make sure they won't hurt me or Anna or anyone else in Arendelle."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that not only would they defend Arendelle and drive back the Islanders and Weseltons but they would invade those 2 as well?" Kristoff said, earning nods from everyone else. "Alright, if Anna's 100% sure that Fenmer and Erinrod will come to our aid then why not light the beacons?"

"You know that Fenmer and I are engaged, same with Anna and Erinrod." Elsa answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question. In fact, it somehow strengthens Anna's point " Kristoff said in disbelief, the others nodding in agreement.

"If we light the becons and call for His aid we will have marry as customs dedicates." Elsa stated flatly. Anna nodded supporting her sister. Seeing the confused looks she was recieving, she sighed before continuing. "We were supposed to married once we reached eighteen, King Skalvir, Fenmer's and Erinrod's father wrote to our father that he would wait until I'm 21 and Anna is 18 that way we both get our happy days but the shipwreck happened and not just a week King Skalvir and his wife died, then the situation at the coronation. Whose to say the council won't demand us marry as soon as possible?"

Seeing realizitation dawned on them, and Anna's frustrated look she turned to Kai and asked. "Who is the one who started and leading this?"

"King Caleb, 13th son of the Southern Isles, your Majesty." Kai said. Elsa frowned, she was expecting Hans or the Duke of Weselton to be the one starting this, not an entirely unknown person, and the King himself as well.

"Arrange for a meeting with him." Elsa ordered, she is determined to stop the war from happening without calling on Battleclaw for aid. No doubt she would get an earful from Anna later, but She has to be 100% certain that King Caleb really means this.

Anna rose from her chair catching the attention of everyone, giving her sister a stern look. "Elsa you have to think this through, if we light the becons Fenmer will arrive before those bastards of the Southern Isles and Weselton, I know you want to make sure if they really mean it but why risk the chance if they may mean it." She said.

The room fell silent.

Anna has a good point and well made. If the beacons are lit, Fenmer and his armies will arrive in 2 days, maybe even sooner given their supernatural powers, and she can direct the Royal Guards and City Watch in evacuating Arendelle, or preparing defenses, if she was a betting woman it will take The Southern Isles and Weselton 5 days give or take to arrive.

Everyone was silent as they saw Elsa slowly rise from her chair, she turns to Kai "Kai fetch me my pen and good parchment."

"Are seriously planning on send Fenmer a letter right now?" Kristoff said as he thought Elsa was out of her mind.

"No, I'm sending a letter to both Merida and Rapunzel, we'll need all the help we can get." She said. Anna look like she was about to say something until Elsa said the words "And tell them to light the beacons."

"With haste your Majesty." Kai quickly left the room.

Anna hugged her sister "Thank you Elsa."

* * *

Outside of Arendelle Caslte the guard at the tower got the order to light the beacons, With the message given the guard on the watchtower lit the first beacon. The light of the blaze traveled to the next towers which in tur lit the next.

* * *

In The Kingdom of the Lycanthropes, two men on horseback were out hunting Elk. The morning was foggy, you couldn't see three feet in front of you. A regular man wouldn't see anything without the aid of some hunting dogs, but they were no ordinary men. The first man was dressed in black leather armor and had black hair and armed with a bow; he was the oldest of the pair. The other man had Chestnut brown hair and was dressed in brown hide armor, armed with a musket. He was obviously younger than the first man. They were sniffing the air, searching for Elk, they had mutton yesterday, mutton today, they dont want to have it a third time so some venison sounded nice to them, usually they would have had their hunters bring them some food but they would rather do it themselves and enjoy thr wilderness.

The older man look to the other and lightly shook his head . The older man whispered, "You know those things are a poor choice for hunting Erinrod."

Erinrod snorted as he slowly stopped his horse, his brother doing the same. He slowly brought the musket down and took aim. "Sorry brother but you know I'm not good with a bow and arrow like you, father knew I was a bad shot with a bow but a crack shot with muskets."

He fired his musket, the thunderous bang echoing in the forest, they both heard the pain sound of an elk through the fog...only it wasn't a killshot

The elk started to run through the forest and the older brother started to laugh at his brother's failure and said, "Looks like I have to finish it little brother ," as he quickly raised his bow and fired an arrow with pin point accuracy and said, "And down it goes!"

The arrow whizzed through the fog and found its target, hitting the elk in the head, thus bringing it down for good. Fenmer was always good with any kind of weapons, when it came to range weapons he rather use a longbow or light crossbow unlike his Erinrod who uses muskets and heavy crossbows, but when it came to up close and personal Fenmer would wield a claymore in one hand and a great ax in the other, Erinrod on the other hand would wield a war hammer or duel wield morning stars, and he would use it with such savagery.

The older brother put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and said, "Look on the bright side, no mutton tomorrow "

Erinrod snickered "I swear the thought of having mutton again tomorrow is going to make me vomit."

A voice then addresses the brothers, "Your Majesty. Your Higness..Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Fenmer and Erinrod look to see that it is Krovus, their master scout and say, "Not at my friend, we just finished our hunt."

The master of accounts says, "Good, I have urgent news your Majesty, the agents are back from The Southern Isles, you might want to hear them."

This brought the attention of both brothers to the highest level. It was Fenmer idea of sending some agents to The Southern Isles and Wesleton event since his brother told him on how Hans tried to kill Elsa and Anna in order to take the throne of Arendelle. If he and his brother weren't off fighting the Nithern Invaders that have been harassing Dunbroch he would have been in Arendelle and kill that bastard very slowly.

Krovus continued , "They have knowledge on a planned attack on Arendelle."

The two brothers agree that they should leave for the castle. If it's about the lives of their future wives they cant risk it, all 3 rode back to the castle.

* * *

A Werebear guard watched from his post "Ah time for lunch" he said as he got a jar of honey out. Just as he was about to eat his treat he smell fire, he turned his head and noticed the flames dancing in the air. Eyes narrowed, realization struck him a like an anvil landing on his head. The beacons are lit!

* * *

Once The King, Prince, and Master Scout returned to the castle, one of the agents started talking about The King Caleb's brother Fredrick planning an attack on Arendelle and how all 12 brothers including Hans are supporting the war effort.

While the agent continued talking, Fenmer, Erinrod, and his generals were looking at a map of Arendelle."It will take them 5 days to arrive, they won't attack from the fjord they know that it's a foolish move." He moves his finger and points to an area. "Hans will most likely land 50 miles from the Kingdom and wait until the rest of the army arrives."

"Yes, Hans isnt a fool to attack now, he's only given a regiment." Erinrod replied. Maybe his wish to personally kill Hans is going to come true...that is if his big brother doesn't get to him first.

Before anyone can say anything the doors of the castle open with such force "Your Majesty! Your Highness! I have an urgent message." The guard stated, earning everyone's attention. His king gestured for him to continue. "The beacons are lit! Arendelle calls for aid!"

The throne room went silent, everything went silent.

"And Battleclaw will answer." Fenmer turned to his generals "Muster the beasts."

* * *

Bells rung across the capital as crusaders, knights, templars, and warriors are doning their armor. Achers, scouts, and musketeers grabbing their weapons. Healers preparing their elixirs and potions. The entire capital buzzing as every wariror, every ranger, everyone was grabbing arms and armor.

King Fenmer now doning his black armor with a white face of a wolf was preparing his horse "Assemble your army at the North forest. Send riders all over the Kingdom, gather all the men and woman you can. You have 4 days."

Just as his general was about to leave he felt a firm but gentle arm grabbing him, he turn to see his king, his yellow wolf eyes filled with both excitement and determination.

"On the fifth, we all ride to glory.. and war." He said.

His general quickly got out of the stables to his order, at the same time his brother walked in doning black hide armor with the symbol of cross war hammers on his chest piece, "We're not riding with the army?" He asked

Fenmer finished strapping his seat and turn to face his younger brother. "No. We will be riding with 6000 of our riders to Arendelle, you and I have to go see them, it's been a long time." Hsi little brother was now exicted, he finally is going to see Anna after 13 years. Fenmer was also exicted but also nervous, 13 years of not seeing his future wife,_ 'This is going to be awkward'_

Once outside of the kingdom, King Fenmer alongside his brother, Prince Erinrod rode with 6000 riders to Arendelle "Ride. Ride now to Arendelle!" He shouted as the ground shook as thousands of hooves hit the ground.

* * *

**Well down goes another chapter, lots of references from 2 certain Trilogies. Anywasy the action is going to happen but first our heroes must finally meet their wives for the first time in forever (no pun intended). ****Constructive criticism is welcomed **


	4. Lore Chapter

_**Now this isn't exactly a chapter but in an depth look on the lore of Kingdom of Beasts, their culture, warriors, weapons, and siege weapons, now lets begin.**_

* * *

**Type of Fighters**

**Ranged Fighters: **_Battleclaw is home to the best archers, crossbowmen, __arquebusier, musketeers, and slingers, apart of that they also utilize ax throwers and javelin throwers to the elite rangers and heavy crossbowmen, and all of them are deadly accurate with these weapons. A good archer or a single elite ranger can take out a large number of enemy troopers before he/she runs out of ammo and draws their hatchets, maces, or short swords and they are just deadly with that just how they are deadly with range weapons._

**Melee Fighters:** _From Knights and Templars in heavy armor, to Berserkers and Barbarians in light armor and swinging axes and spiked clubs, to the elite Kingsguard and Heavy Infantry, in fighting close up they will use a wide vary of weapons to cut or smash down their enemies to the ground, the feared Elite Heavy Infantry are expert Men-at-Arms that will use every weapon with deadly effect, they are also known to fight ferociously and will die swinging, the Kingsguard are also without question the best fighters in the kingdoms. Undying loyalty to King Fenmer and his brother, they will ride to the depths of oblivion for the king and his future queen (Elsa.)_

**Mounted Fighters: **_While Battleclaw is home to the lycan race, they also fight on horses. Some Lycans refuse to shift into their beast form and rather fight in human shape. Battleclaw Cavalry come in 2 forms; Light Cavalry such as dragoons and those built as a vanguard to harass and cause chaos among enemy ranks or as scouts. Heavy Cavalry is built for charging into enemy formation and kill the enemy_.

**Weapons**

**Range: **_Heavy Crossbows, Light Crossbows, Short & Long Bows, Javelins, Spears, Throwing Axes, Cannoneers, A__rquebus, Matchlock Muskets, Flintlock Muskets, Slings_

**Swords**_: Broadswords, Longswords, Short Swords, Claymores, Greatswords, Bastard Swords, Zw__eihanders, Flamberges, Falchions, Khopeshs_

**Polearms**_: Pikes, Halberds, Long Spears, WarScythes, Glaives, Voulges, Bardiches, Lances _

**Axes**_: BattleAxes, Double Bladed Axes, Broadaxes, Splitting Mauls, Hooked Axes, Great Axes, Hatchets _

**Maces**_: One-handed maces, Two-handed maces, Flanged maces, Spiked maces_

**Other**_: Warhammers, Morning Stars, Flails, Military Picks, Scythes, Sickles, Tridents, Quad-Hammers, Mauls, Clubs, Spiked Clubs_

**Shields**_: Kite Shields, Round Shields, Scutums, Bladed Shields, Spiked Shields_

**Siege Engines**_: Siege Towers, Battering Rams, Catapults, Ballistas, Trebuchets, Scorpios, Falconets, Mortars, Cannons_

**_Military Strength_**

**Size: **600,000 ferocious and disciplined soldiers

**Type of Units**_: Swordsmen, Spearmen, Archers, Crossbowmen, Musketeers, Grenadiers, Engineers, Axemen, Pikemen, Slingers, Scouts, Berserkers, Barbarians, Heavy & Light Cavalrymen, Harquebusier, __Halberdier, King's Guard, Elite Heavy Infantry, Spearmasters, Crusaders, Templars, Javelin Throwers, Ax Throwers_,_ Men-At-Arms, Knights, Paladins._

**Fightning Tactics**_: They can fight as wild as wolves or they can fight as a single disciplined unit using Roman Infantry Tactis such as Testudo formations, one of their most deadly tactics is Hell Volly where 4 rows of Musketeers fire, follow by 5 rows of Crossbowmen, and finally 6 rows of Archers losing, this tactic is use to inflict as much damage as possible before the swordersmen and axmen charge and unleash hell._

_**The Kingdom of Battleclaw** _

_Every Battleclaw soldier, be an archer, elite heavy infantryman, knight, or king's guard, they are all Lycans in the end and have their supernatural strength and stamina that gives them all a big edge in combat, able to swing halberds or greatswords with one arm, or able to sense the enemy, and finally when they change into their beast form, it's best for the enemy to surrender. __Battling the Battleclaw Lycans in combat is just__ suicidal, they are a warrior culture, a people bred for war and violence, Blood & War is what makes Battleclaw strong. Able to march for longer distances than any army in the kingdoms, they are really are a force to be reckon with._

_What brings fear to its enemies is how they win battles and campaigns under conditions that are not possible, like with the Nothern Kingdom, 1000 Heavy Infantry defeated 7,000 Northerns with Battleclaw suffering litte losses while the Northerns suffer 5,500 losses, they are a people that looks death in the eye and spits at it._

_Despite Battleclaw's reputation as a warrior kingdom, it's natural resources is vast with iron, agricultural, fish, and meats, it's people apart from being fearsome warriors are home to great Blacksmiths, Engineers, Bakers, Craftsmen on par with Arendelle, and Miners._

_The Battleclaw warriors are inspired and based on real life warriors such as Crusaders, Swiss Mercenaries and Guards, Vikings, Roman Legionaries, Spartans, Landsknecht, Polish Hussars, __Aztec Jaguar Warriors, English Musketeers, and many more._

* * *

_**AN: Now I hope everyone's doing okay amidst the Coronavirus pandemic, now I know it's been 2 months since the last chapter but I assure you I'm working on it, just hit a bit of a writer's block, anyways if you guys have many questions PM.**_


End file.
